


The Answer is No

by wolfzaa



Series: Ficlets Through Seasons [5]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, M/M, Random Dialogue Generator, season 6, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfzaa/pseuds/wolfzaa
Summary: “Harvey, I—” Mike stuttered.  He couldn’t believe he’d still be able to hear it, that he still deserved to be on the receiving end of Harvey’s trust after their last encounter – after what he had said.  “I—” Mike tried again but words stuck at the back of his throat.  “Harvey, I can’t— You can’t—” Oh god he was pathetic. “Sorry, I just—”Harvey cut in, “Whatever you’re going to ask, the answer is no.”Mike couldn’t breathe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ( Every drabble in this series will be a stand-alone and has nothing to do with one another, even the timeline is unrelated. )
> 
> Written from [Random Dialogue Generator](http://writingexercises.co.uk/dialogue-generator.php) \-- “Whatever you’re going to ask, the answer is no.”
> 
> The story set after Season 6 Episode 11. Tbh, I'm still stuck at season 5 so I'm sorry if there's anything un-canon-ish in this one... Yeah, my fault. I read the spoiler and I just can't stop myself ._.

 

 

 

In his dream, Mike couldn’t breathe.

He told himself a thousand times that he would be okay, that he could go through the horrible fate ahead of him -- no matter how bumpy the road would be.  He would live and he would get back up again, and again, and again, until God couldn’t bear with him anymore and decided to end his life.

He would live.  Someday he would be okay.

Yet, right now, he wasn’t.

Mike couldn’t breathe.  His throat was desert dry and his lungs were stuck with a pang of regrets, of guilt, of shame, of pain, of despair, of everything he couldn’t quite name it all.

He laughed in silence until his body ached, crying, sobbing, wailing into the darkness of his own mind.

In his dream, he was all alone.  He was always alone.

His body begged for someone to put him back on his feet.  His soul was desperate for somewhere safe.  His heart screamed out for the only person he trusted with his life.

He screamed out for Harvey.

But there was nowhere for him to belong -- not anymore.

Mike couldn’t breathe.

In the darkest corner of his dream, he wondered if Harvey could sleep the night after their fight.  He wondered if Harvey would ignore his call.  He wondered if he had crossed the line and if Harvey would ever forgive him.

He wondered if he could turn back time.

In reality, Mike woke up at the echoing sound of his ringtone, gasping for air.

He was all alone.

He groaned halfheartedly, reaching for his phone before pushing the green button on the screen.  Nobody would call him at this time, except for one.

“Harvey.”

"You’re awake,” Harvey noted.

“What do you want?”

“Stop pretending that you’re still pissed at me when you’ve picked up my call at three in the morning.”

Mike closed his eyes once again, taking a deep breath, trying to find his own voice.  It came out softer when he repeated his question, “What do you want?”

“I need to hear your voice.”

Mike’s heart skipped a beat. “How many drinks did you have tonight?”

“I don’t know.  Too many.”

“Harvey, I---” Mike stuttered at how gentle Harvey’s voice sounded in his ears.  It was too gentle, too desperate, too vulnerable, too _open_...  Mike couldn’t believe he’d still be able to hear it, that he still deserved to be on the receiving end of Harvey’s trust after their last encounter -- after what he had said.

“I---” Mike tried again but words stuck at the back of his throat.  “Harvey, I can’t--- You can’t---” Oh god he was pathetic. “Sorry, I just---”

Harvey cut in, “Whatever you’re going to ask, the answer is no.”

Mike froze.  His brain went blank for a whole second, especially when he realized that this wasn’t his dream; it was reality.

Suddenly, Mike just didn’t know how to breathe anymore.

“No...” he muttered absentmindedly.  He didn’t even know what he was going to ask back then, but Harvey made himself very clear -- he didn’t want to deal with Mike.  No matter what it was, it was a no.  Mike didn’t know if he---

“No,” Harvey repeated his answer, “I’m not angry.”

Mike’s breath hitched. “You  _what_?”

“It’s not your fault and I know what you’re thinking; so no, I don’t hate you.”

_“What?”_

“And no, I don’t want to hear you apologize,” Harvey continued. “I don’t want you to disappear from my life, but I don’t want you to think you owe me anything either.  Just... Whatever you’re thinking about leaving me, the answer is no.”

“What---?”

“No, Mike,” Harvey cut him off, sounding almost like a plea. “Just... No.”

A _plea._

“Okay,” Mike choked on his word, almost laughing, almost sobbing, “That’s---  You---  It’s a no.  It’s a no, okay.  Okay...”

“Mike...”

“Yes,” Mike murmured in a cracked whisper, “Yes, Harvey... Just yes.”

Harvey huffed out something unintelligible and Mike just wanted to laugh at himself, at both of them, at everything.

His heart screamed out for Harvey and his lungs ached from sucking the air too quickly.  It hurt, but he could breathe like this.

He could breathe like this.

It would be a bumpy road, the future, but he could live like this.  He would be able to get back up again.  He would be okay.

They would definitely be.

 


End file.
